Isabella Lestrange
by Elycius
Summary: Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord, Isabella has been tasked to ensnare the vampire family. She attempts for two times, and third time's the charm. However, peace doesn't stay long. Isabella isn't sly nor charismatic enough like her parents, but she tries all the same.
1. The Start

-Timing(s) may be wrong and it seems quite impossible to set this in the middle of the war if I go along with the correct year. Oh yeah, and this is a real cliché.

- - - ( 7 years ago)

Isabella hated being at home. She would see her mother and father going on raids, fighting for the Dark, for the cleansing of the magical world. She was scared when she initially found out. What if one day her parents didn't come home? What would happen to her?

From the glances at The Daily Prophet she saw, her father was a much hated Dark Lord. Her mother was his top Death Eater. Both were much feared. She didn't understand how powerful her parents were then….

After a year where she saw all the newspaper reports on the raids, she realized there was no need for the concern. Her mother had tortured the Longbottom people to insanity. Her father created chaos in Muggle villages. The mark of the Death Eaters was spotted every other day. Why would they be murdered? They were safe.

When she was ten years old, her father was making battle plans. She had a short attention span, refusing to learn the Transfiguration her mother was teaching her. Having not much patience with her, Bellatrix decided to let her do whatever she wanted for this day. " Why, is _accio _really that hard, Isabella? " Her mother had said.

Sensing her presence, Marvolo had turned around. Isabella looked over at the parchment he was writing on. " Wow. When can I go onto the battles? "She said enviously. "When you grow up, Bella. I already have one in mind. "

"What is it?" She questioned excitedly.

"Something to do with the vampire family, the Cullen coven." Isabella's father replied. Eyes rounding in wonder, she pondered over what Marvolo said. "But.. don't you have the Volturi already? "She said at last. " But many vampires are afraid of the Volturi, Isabella. To win the help of more vampires, and by that I mean loyal ones, we need the Cullens."

"I don't like them. They are true Gryffindors to the heart. Vegetarian vampires, ridiculous! But if your mission goes correctly, luring them to the Dark, we can force some potions down their throats." Marvolo started ranting. "But that's a few years more. We still need to ascertain if we really need them. "

He smiled gently at Isabella. "Now, Isabella, perhaps you would want to try out the new spell Bellatrix taught you? " Isabella recognized a dismissal and left, determined to try her best to be good at magic and help her parents in the cleansing of the magical community.

Isabella's life then took a downwards spiral two years later. Her father was dead at the hands of an infant, her mother was captured along with other Death Eaters.

Going along with the emergency plans her parents made, she clumsily made her way over to a secret chamber located in the planning room and retrieved a small case encrusted with a single ruby in the middle. In it contained the important plans for the Dark, and even if Marvolo had died, Isabella will never let the Light have the satisfaction of obtaining her father's precious plans.

" _Accio trunk!_ " Isabella exclaimed, jabbing her wand in the general direction of her room. It was now she was glad her mother bought her a wand, she'd never get out of this place otherwise. As her trunk flew forwards to her, she caught it by the handle, stood on the one special spot by her bed and lightly touched the ruby on the case.

"_Salazar." _ Isabella murmured in Parseltongue. Heart clenching at the thought of leaving her home, Nagini slid towards her and latched on her calf. The portkey started glowing, and in a blur of colours Isabella disappeared.

She reappeared in a rocky cave. Glancing around, she sat onto the uncomfortable floor and opened the small case containing her father's plans. Unfolding she first piece of parchment, she gasped. So this was what Father wanted her to do when she was older. She started reading the piece of parchment.

Changing into the horrible Muggle clothing, Isabella Lestrange was ready to step into the Muggle world and complete what she had to father was not dead- she had read about his Horcruxes. She will not let him down.

She reread the rolled-up piece of parchment hidden in her bottle necklace. ''Basically….seduce Edward, make his family love you, stage an accident, make them leave, lure them, and feed them some _Sensus Hebetes _hidden in her bracelet. Once compliant, contact father.''

But how would she do that? She did not have the mark. Nor did she have any super mind link with her father. An idea hit her mind. It may not work, but it _was _her only option. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she put on a pair of sneakers and shrunk her trunk, slipping it into her pocket.

" To ensure Dumbledore those not recruit vampires through the Cullens. " She said.

Looking at Nagini, she hissed, "Go back to father. He's alive. Tell him I am trying to complete the mission he gave, Nagini. And give this to him."

Isabella handed Nagini the case containing the plans her father had made and attached a portkey to it. The snake curled around it. In a second, Nagini had disappeared.

_Please don't send me flames. Constructive criticism is strongly encouraged. And again, I think I am insane for writing this cliché story. Duh. _


	2. Single Shard of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. :

After a week, Isabella was willing to give up on the mission. Only now did she realize that the world was humongous and she had to find a coven of seven vampires which she had never seen before. She was now living in the cave she arrived in previously, feeling disgruntled. Why must wands have some underage magic tracker?

The only leads she had was that they were vegetarians and had gold eyes. And one of the members is a doctor. That was sure. Isabella remembered her mother cackling insanely at that once in her old home. Home... will she ever get to visit that lovely quaint little place again?

A wave of sadness washed over her before she shook it off. She decided to focus her thoughts on trying to find those pesky vampires. Unfortunately for her, that was not a positive train of thought either.

"I'll never find them, how can I ever find them? No- don't even think there yet. How am I supposed to live for all these years? Five more years till I can use magic. I look much like Mother. What if Dumbledore finds me?" Isabella put her head in her hands, feeling defeated.

At that moment, Nagini appeared in the air like a lucky star. She landed on the hard stone floor with a loud 'plop'.

"Nagini!"

Isabella's face was split into a wide grin, her troubles forgotten.

"_How have you been faring on your mission, child?" _Nagini's words held a teasing undertone, as if she knew Isabella was doing badly.

Isabella fidgeted for a moment before answering.

"_Badly, Nagini. I can't even use magic in fear of the Ministry. I don't know where to start searching." _She admitted_._

"_Don't think of this as weakness, child, for you are a youngling still." _Nagini wrapped herself gently around Isabella. The young child only hung her head, a little unwilling to accept the snake's words.

"_I have spoken to your father,"_ At this, Isabella's head whipped up to stare in disbelief at Nagini.

"_He is in weak condition, living as a spirit. He said that the mission could wait until you were of age."_

Isabella frowned at this. "_By that time Dumbledore will have recruited them."_

Nagini shook her head, sighing.

"_Think, child, the fool thinks that the Dark Lord has been vanquished. Dumbledore wouldn't recruit them at this point of time."_ Nagini uncoiled herself from Isabella.

"_Your father says you have to change your appearance when you reach seventeen. You look too much like Bellatrix so we shouldn't risk it. And the last piece of news to tell you… I know you'll react strongly. You will stay here until you're seventeen."_ Nagini flinched at the outraged scream.

"What! Stay here for five years! It'll be the death of me!" The angry girl yelled. Even though she was seemingly mature, she was a twelve year old after all and that childish side of her tended to show at inopportune times.

And this time, she was so upset that she had slipped into English. While Nagini did not understand much of the language, she could tell Isabella was brimming with displeasure.

"_This cave is not just any cave. Your parents chose this place carefully. It is somewhere in America, I think, and they have charmed and protected this place to the best of their abilities. Understand the purpose, child! You will be without magic until you come of age. It is for your protection."_ Nagini's eyes seemed to soften in sympathy.

Isabella nodded reluctantly. Despite her feelings on the subject, she knew it was for her best interests.

"_And now I have to return to your father. Check your trunk, it will have the necessary items to let you live through this five years."_ Nagini's forked tongue slipped through her fangs to touch the tip of Isabella's nose tenderly.

"_Goodbye, Nagini. Please help me convey to my father my best wishes."_ Isabella was reaching out to caress the snake's head, but a second before Nagini had already portkeyed away in a flash.

Isabella wondered for a moment why the snake was so hasty in her leave, but she pushed the matter aside and decided to take the advice Nagini had given. Check her trunk?

Clambering to her feet she inspected the aged wooden trunk. She slipped open the lock and gazed in wonder and the books and clothing, a folded tent, a few magical artifacts and some packages. Grinning, her anger forgotten, she pulled the tent out and started to put up her new home. Five years didn't seem that bad right now, she thought.

A\N : So many years have passed, I'm a secondary student now. I remember I was so scared of looking at the reviews and decided to ditch the story entirely last time. Heheh, so silly of me. I hope my story-writing skills didn't go down the drain though. . And sorry to the people who were waiting for a new chapter last time. Also, should I **change** the title? It feels like everyone's using this title and it's very very unoriginal.


	3. Out of the Cave

Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing nothing.

It had been five years. Only a day more till Isabella's birthday. Every week Nagini would appear, reassuring Isabella that her father's health was getting more stable. She was the only companion Isabella had, not counting the many books that she had delved into.

Sometimes it was boring, and she forced her mind to think about the mission. Isabella knew that while her parents wouldn't blame her for not getting the vampire family on the Dark side, she would blame herself. It was the first mission that her father had planned for her years ago.

That proved that he was sure of her future abilities. And Isabella would never let him down for the world.

She already had made a rough plan of what she would do. Firstly, a direction spell would give her some indication to where the coven was. She would stalk around that area without being noticed by the vampires until she finds them. And after that comes the hard part.

How could she be accepted into the coven? Definitely, the easiest way was to get into a relationship with the one without a mate. The problem with this, however, was that she could not guarantee the Cullen would show interest in her.

The other way she had thought of was to wriggle in as a new coven member. It would be harder, having to live with them and keeping a huge secret. Not only that, she had to come up with a fireproof background so that she won't be sent away to some distant place for the homeless.

She also needed something that will appeal to the entire coven. Something special to endear her in their hearts. Isabella decided to ask Nagini for ideas. The snake always had some crafty idea up her head.

The day passed.

Nagini appeared again, her tail coiled around a package. Isabella knew it was her birthday present. Grinning, she dropped the quill and parchment she was holding and bounced over to the snake.

"_Happy Birthday again, child."_

Nagini removed her tail from the package and pushed it towards Isabella.

"_I'm not a child anymore, Nagini."_ Isabella huffed with mock sadness. Her fingers hurriedly tore apart the dull brown packaging and two vials which were black and purple respectively along with a thick tome.

Isabella flipped through the pages, briefly seeing some drawings, and held up the vials. "_Nagini, what is this?" _She asked.

"_To me you are. I will tell you what your gifts are for. I will ask this first, child, what is your plan for the vampires?" _

Isabella quickly narrated her brief plan and the two solutions she had thought of.

Nagini nodded her head slowly as if pondering her response.

"_It is good that we all are thinking of roughly the same solution. That book," _ Nagini poked it with her tail. "_Will be your cover story when you meet the vampires, and that black vial you are holding contains the metamorphmagus ability."_

"_Wow! That means I can be a metamorphmagus?"_ Isabella sat up straight, her eyes staring at the snake.

Nagini shook her head. _"No. You can change your appearance to whatever you want, but only once. And when the mission is over, drink the purple vial and you will be back to your original form. So make sure you decide wisely on your new appearance."_

Isabella's face fell and she was visibly disappointed. "_And the tome? How is this a cover story?"_

"_I don't know. Your father did not tell me much about it."_ Nagini admitted grudgingly.

Curiously, she flipped the book open to the first few pages. All of a sudden, she smiled with a look of wonder like she just saw the Sun rise from the west.

"_I get it. I have to be a faerie. This book tells about their history and just about everything. As an apparently mythical creature the vampires should be fascinated and that way they won't send me to some other place to live and won't be as suspicious of me too."_

Nagini looked at Isabella with a sense of pride.

"_So intelligent," _She cooed. "_I'm leaving, child. Your father needs his hourly check up."_

Isabella smiled a small, albeit sad smile at the snake. She secretly wished the snake would stay longer, but of course she couldn't ask that of her. Her father needed Nagini, after all.

Sighing slightly, her lithe fingers snaked across to the heavy book that lied near her. She was sure it held enough information to pull off a deception as large as she needed, but all these pages- reading all of them would be such a chore.

It was two days later when she had skimmed through the more important parts of the book. She also decided on her cover story. She would be a faerie driven away from her home by Light wizards. It would plant a seed of doubt in the vampire's minds whether the Light was actually doing good.

It would also bring upon pity from the vampires and she would be able to stay with them. Then she would take the opportunity to appeal to their individual interests and convince any vampires that was still doubtful about her.

Isabella knew that likely it would not go as easy as she thought it would. "Being optimistic is not a crime though." She muttered to herself.

She mentally rechecked her new form's features. Brown hair down to the hips. And large, soft pastel pink eyes with light milky skin. Her lips would be small and dainty with a small nose, much like the faeries she had seen in the illustrations. Oh, and the wings. She decided on translucent butterfly-like wings with a little tint of pink.

Hoping nothing would go wrong, she gulped down the black vial, thinking furiously of her new appearance. Isabella felt strange itching sensations, like a cross between ants crawling on her skin and a feather tickle.

When finally the sensations stopped, she examined herself in a small handheld mirror. 'I look so...Light.' She thought. 'I guess it's a good thing.'

She quickly braided up her hair in a loose Dutch braid, with some strands left out to frame her face. Then she tapped the shirt and pants she was wearing and spoke a quick incantation. "_Mutare"_

The clothes turned into a white knee-length dress and its sleeves extended to her wrist. There was another layer underneath the first which was pink in colour and slightly ruffled. It was just slightly longer than the first layer.

Isabella stowed her footwear away into the old trunk and used the same spell as she did previously to change the trunk into a very small version of its previous spell. She attached it to her bottle necklace.

She took a deep, calming breath and stepped out of the cave, the trunk in her left hand and wand in her right.

Her eyes met an expanse of green shrubbery. It had been years since she had seen such a beautiful landscape. Cautiously she turned her head left and right, searching for an indication of where she was. She found none. Deciding that it would be fruitless to find out where she was, she decided to focus on the vampires. _Cullens._

Isabella held her hawthorn wand outstretched in her palm. "Please show me the way to the vampires." She asked. The wand pirouetted on its tip for a few rounds before lying down, pointing northwest.

She placed a disillusionment charm on herself, wincing at the awful raw-egg feeling and headed northwest.

A\N: If anyone's wondering why her trunk stores so much stuff, it had an undetectable extension charm placed on it. I know Bella's new "faerie appearance" is a little mary-sueish, but it was illogical to think that someone who could change their face would change it to something less than perfection. In fact, this entire faerie thing seems too mary sueish.. eeks.


	4. Nothing Ever Goes Well

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or Harry Potter. Sadface.

Isabella's efforts had paid off. In less than an hour or two she had found the Cullens. Well, she couldn't be sure if they really were, but she had heard a group of young females that were giggling about some Cullen with his "smoldering gold eyes". It was likely that they were the coven she was trying to find.

For that matter, she had her parents to thank. Who would've thought that the cave she was living in was in such close proximity to those vampires? Either way, it suited her purposes. Now she had to find the coven. Her wand was pointing north now.

She was now walking in the forest again. Isabella wished she had worn a pair of shoes, but the only pair she had was decidedly unsuitable for her current dress. The wet mud squelched under her feet.

Shiny light reflecting off a large glass wall was what caught Isabella's eyes at first. Immediately she cast her eyes towards the entire building. It was a large three storey house with in a rectangular shape. It was painted white.

Isabella was certain that if there really were a coven here, this was their home. A lonely house located in the woods would be a likely hideout for them. A little excited, she removed the disillusionment charm and pranced over to the antique looking white door.

Her knuckles rapped on the door very lightly, producing the smallest of sounds. It was in a way, a test for the inhabitants. If they responded it would be even more likely for them to be vampires, because normal humans wouldn't be able to hear the knock.

The door opened and a woman with a heart shaped face, long caramel hair and golden eyes. Her skin was incredibly pale, and Isabella knew that she had found the right place. The vampire female's eyes held a semblance of shock when she registered Isabella's wings and strange pink eyes.

"May I know who you are?" She asked.

"Please call me Isabella. Is this place the Cullen residence? I am looking for Carlisle Cullen." Isabella wondered if she was being too forward.

"Yes, this is. Please follow me."

The vampire led me inside, where six other vampires were seated on the chairs and couches, their eyes focused on Isabella.

A vampire spoke up. "I am Carlisle. Can I know why you wanted to speak to me?" The rest of the vampires seemed a little wary of her.

"The land of faeries has been attacked. The underage ones-like me have been sent to different places to live for now. My mother had told me to look for a vegetarian vampire called Carlisle Cullen." Isabella felt uncomfortable. What if the plan failed?

The other vampires seemed to be talking to each other, but she did not hear even a whisper.

"Attacked? By whom?" Carlisle asked.

"So there really is a 'land of faeries'?" A male with tousled bronze hair cut in.

There was a silence as the seven vampires looked at each other.

"I've not heard of them before, but of course it's possible they exist…" Carlisle said doubtfully.

Isabella was in turmoil. The vampires didn't believe her, and she had no qualms that they wouldn't believe the story even if she stayed here. The tension in the room was suffocating and she saw the one vampire's lips moving just slightly. It was quite apparent to Isabella that the vampires were communicating to each other, even though they did not move a single muscle.

It was not an optimistic situation for Isabella, and there were only two routes. First one would be to leave right now and find another way while the second would be to stay here and hope everything turns out fine, as slim a chance as it was.

Isabella chose the first. She didn't believe in staying motionless and praying for miracles.

'If I have to hightail it out, might as well make it a dramatic one. ' She thought.

"You know, I can hear what you all are saying! They talked about you all like saints. Apparently it was a very big misconception!" Isabella's face was contorted into a fierce scowl and her eyes blazed with a cold fury.

A few of the vampires' faces held slight shock. Isabella turned on her heel and cast a smokescreen spell. It wasn't quite strong enough to hold for long, and she quickly slipped through the front door and ran into the lush thick green forest.

She felt lost and helpless. How would her father react to her failure? Badly, she would assume. He had given her so much help- the potions, the book, Nagini. Yet she let the situation end up like this in less than a day.

Her future aspiration was working for her father and going onto raids like his Death Eaters but she was sure that her father would never trust her anymore.

'I can't go back like this! I have to do something fast before Nagini comes to check up on how much headway I've made." Isabella was at a loss of what to do.

Her feet took her into somewhere deep into the forest as she worried. What was she to do?

A\N: I didn't really like the faerie thing and I'm sort of regretting it now so I'm going to write it over as fast as possible.. yikes.


End file.
